S & H
by Gaiasole
Summary: Habían cumplido su sueño, un juramento y ahora estaban juntos muy juntos disfrutando uno del otro. Capitulos sin relación uno entre otro. Limonadas solo Sirius y Hermione.
1. Dulce Música

♀▫♂♀▫♂♀▫♂

**Dulce Música**

**♀▫♂♀▫♂♀▫♂**

**Personajes de: J.K Rowling**

**♀▫♂♀▫♂♀▫♂**

**Lo que estan a punto de leer es una "Limonada" si saben a lo que me refiero y lo aceptan, lean entonces si no comprendere que se marchen y si son de mentes sensibles, muy jovenes o no les gustan fics de estos temas tambien.**

**Para quien se quede, les cuento que este one shot o serie de one shot nacieron por los retos de la comunidad 30 limones, asi que serian 30 shots puede ser con relacion uno con otro o no en fin que disfruten su limonada n.n**

**♀▫♂♀▫♂♀▫♂**

Sirius se mantenía relajado en la cama del sonido del mini componente se escuchaba a los Beatles la canción de Help! Sonaba en ese momento sonrió al pensar que esa misma palabra había repetido el por años y su ayuda había llegado de la mano de Hermione. Se alegraba tanto de que Tonks le recomendara volver a sus años de playboy había sido una buena temporada hasta que "Su Pequeña" lo había sacado de circulación y había conseguido lo imposible.

Sirius Black el mereodador más arrebatadoramente guapo y atractivo le pidió matrimonio y en ese momento estaban en algo parecido a una segunda luna de miel después de cinco años casados hasta ahora era el mereodador con más años de matrimonio algo que James jamás habría creído.

Se acomodo más entre los mullidos cojines de la extensa cama, podía oler la sal a la lejanía; el caribe, si el caribe era un magnifico lugar para una segunda luna de miel no es que la primera hubiera estado mal pero la segundo prometía.

-¿Estas listo usted señor Black?- la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos no daba pie a dudas.

-Estas para comerte pequeña- Sirius paso la mirada por las esbeltas, torneadas y deliciosas piernas de su mujer que subían hacia una generosa cadera y una cintura estrecha el vientre de su mujer se mantenía en forma gracias a su afición a la natación. En su forma animaga de perro el odiaba el agua. Pero viendo a su esposa aun con algunas gotas cayendo hacía la cavidad de sus senos lo hacia reconsiderar.

Sirius se levanto, estaba un poco moreno su cabello seguía siendo largo y se lo solía sujetar como ahora con una liga aunque algunos mechones escaparan a su frente. Era atractivo y sabía que los pantalones de manta blanca transparentaban su desnudez al mismo tiempo que resaltaban su piel morena.

Sirius nunca llegaba al punto y eso solía divertir a hermione aunque otra veces también hacia odiar a ese hombre.

-Sirius…- suspiro al sentir a su marido estrechándola contra si mientras la pegaba a la puerta cerrada del baño su boca se dirigió a su cuello succionando primero la cavidad de este, Hermione le abrazaba por el cuello y el se hundía mas chupando, mordiendo aquel cuello empezó a besar desde la cavidad hasta barbilla siguiendo por las mejillas mientras sus manos se deshacían de la bata de su mujer dejando completamente desnuda.

Se éxito tremendamente al sentir los senos contra su pecho, Hermione noto su excitación y rió. Sirius sonrió acallándola con un beso que iba subiendo a medida que Sirius jugaba con la lengua de repente sintió las piernas de su mujer alrededor de su torso y sin detenerse Sirius siguió besándolo a la vez que la cargaba atrayéndola más contra si tomando por el trasero hasta llegar frente a la cama ahora libre de cojines. Las sabanas de seda cubrían la cama redonda y extensa, ese hotel había sido una buena elección.

Hermione gimió cuando Sirius la sentó en la cama en lugar de acostarla, era un poco raro a consideración que la cama estaba pegada al suelo pero su marido tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa que la había conquistado. Se vio contrariada cuando Sirius coloco varios cojines detrás de ella que se mantuvo sentada admirando el cuerpo semidesnudo del moreno.

-¿Por qué has parado?

-La paciencia es un don- dijo Sirius mientras se hincaba frente a ella y habría sus piernas

-¡Sirius!

-Eres tan hermosa pequeña- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dar pequeños y rápidos besos en su vientre cuando su boca bajo hasta la cavidad de la castaña esta empezó a gemir y a Sirius le sonó a música, la dulce música de su mujer. Aun más animado su lengua empezó a lamer la cavidad hasta llegar al clítoris. Los gemidos se estaban convirtiendo en gritos, gritos que aumentaron cuando la lengua del mereodador haciendo uso de sus manos acariciaba los muslos sin permitir que estos se cerraran.

Hermione no podía evitar hacerse hacia atrás pero los cojines que Sirius había colocado se lo impedían totalmente las manos de la castaña se enterraban en las sabanas mientras gritaba y gemía más hasta que el orgasmo llego. Agitada como estaba Hermione apenas si se entero cuando Sirius la cargo hasta hacerla acostar en medio de la cama.

Sirius se deleitaba contemplando a Hermione con la melena extendida por la cama con las mejillas sonrojadas y con gotas esta vez de sudor. La castaña tenia los brazos extendidos así que se sorprendió un poco cuando las piernas de la misma lo enredaron haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Sirius rió los cojines habían amortiguado aun más su caída, vio a Hermione acercarse felinamente y se sorprendió cuando ella le quito los pantalones rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba sobre el que a su vez estaba dentro de ella. Esta vez el mereodador gimió al sentir su rígido miembro dentro de su mujer que había tomado también sus manos y el había exigido tomar sus pechos entre ellos.

Sirius dejo de pensar totalmente mientras aceleraba las embestidas. La habitación se lleno de sonidos eróticos el sol del mediodía en la isla caribeña era el único testigo de lo que en la habitación sucedía con una ultima embestida Sirius llego al orgasmo al igual que Hermione gritando en el acto. Ambos amantes permanecieron enredados entre si, Hermione se sentía tan segura en los brazos de Sirius que no pudo evitar suspirar antes de quedarse dormida.

A la lejanía Sirius volvió a oler la sal del mar y escuchaba la ultima canción del disco de los Beatles "All you need is love" era la canción final y el estuvo más que de acuerdo con aquella afirmación de la banda de Liverpool. Estrecho más a Hermione entre sus brazos antes de quedarse dormido profundamente.

♀▫♂♀▫♂♀▫♂

Que dicen ¿Quieren otro shot?


	2. ¿Quién es Sexy?

**¿Quién es Sexy? **

Sirius no entendía a su mujer en muchas ocasiones. Estaban de segunda luna de miel y en esos momentos siguiendo convencionalismos(Que el pocas veces seguía pero a veces servían) deberían estar haciendo lo que todo mundo hace en las lunas de miel; amarse, amarse y amarse una y otra, otra, otra una vez más hasta terminar extenuados.

Pero no Hermione su mujer, su pequeña, su niña, su preciosa y tierna leona prefería arrastrarlo hasta al cine ¡Al cine! En Londres prácticamente nunca iban así que el no entendía nada.

-Hay que ver Hermione tenemos playa, hotel, piscina, spa a nuestra disposición

y tu prefieres venir a ver que…espera ¿Qué se supone que vamos a ver?

-Una película Sirius- le contesto la castaña sonriendo. Y el se le antojo que esa sonrisa era muy sensual y al parecer al idiota que vendía los boletos también por que paso una significativa mirada desde los pies donde Hermione calzaba unas sandalias negras de poco tacón hasta ir recorriendo las piernas descubiertas por el vestido aguamarina de una tela arrugada que se pegaba a su cuerpo y se ceñía más a sus senos gracias a una cinta con la que se hacía un moño y en nada ayudaba que ella llevara los hombros descubiertos y sus rulos brillaran más gracias a luz neon por las letras parpadeantes del cine.

El muchacho reparo en Sirius cuando este tomo a Hermione de la cintura y le mando una mirada corta cuellos junto con una advertencia "Sigue mirando y te parto la cara" Y aun con el vidrio de la taquilla en medio Sirius se veía imponente con su altura y con su atuendo totalmente negro de pies a cabeza destacando la chamarra de cuero que llevaba el escudo de un motociclista.

Aun suspirando resignado Sirius se sentó con Hermione una fila antes de la ultima, la sala estaba más bien despejada y es que al ser una isla caribeña las películas no las pasaban en ingles hasta la ultima función. Hermione le había hecho comprarle un sin fin de golosinas además de las siempre y altamente necesarias palomitas con su respectivo refresco tamaño grande.

-¿Por qué no te has comprado nada para comer Sirius?

-Tu ya comes por los dos querida- por primera vez esa noche el mereodador rió por el codazo de su mujer para después agregar- No tengo hambre y si la tuviera ¿Para algo traigo la varita, no?

-Si. Ah Sirius gracias por esto se que te querías quedar en el hotel y no querías venir a ver a Jhonny "Sexy" Deep y por eso te agradezco más

La realidad es que Sirius al ver a su mujer con ese vestido no se iba arriesgar a ser robado pero en lugar de decir lo que pensaba enarco su ceja elegantemente al puro estilo Black.

-¿Quién es "Sexy"?- Hermione lo mando acallar cuando vio que la sala se apagaba

-Hermione ¿Me das una barra de tus chocolates?

-Ten, ten- le tendió mientras señalaba que se callara

Algo ofendido abrió el chocolate mientras por fin veía el titulo de la película "Los piratas del caribe"

-"Pues muy a doc con nosotros"- pensó Sirius abriendo la envoltura del chocolate alterando a Hermione por el ruido "Infernal" el mereodador bufo, su mujer se estaba haciendo paranoica. Intento prestar atención al inicio de la película y claro que la película obtuvo su atención cuando vio a una rubia saliendo desnuda, aunque la cámara ocultaba bastante bien lo interesante de la anatomía- Maldita cámara-murmuro. Un poco más interesado por la película empezó a comer la barra de chocolate al principio una mordida y después empezó a saborearla con deleita.

Hermione ya no veía sintió que las mejillas arder.

-¿Cómo es tan sexy aun en la semi-oscuridad?- pensó la castaña viendo al moreno chupando y saboreando el chocolate que se derretía un poco. Sirius permanecía con la vista atenta en la pantalla y más cuando la protagonista de la misma hacia su aparición. "Algo" solo algo celosa Hermione dejo las palomitas en la butaca vacía de a lado y con su mano hizo girar la barbilla de Sirius.

En la oscuridad Sirius sintió a Hermione besándolo y lamiendo su labio inferior.

-Tenias un poco de chocolate- respondió a su interrogante mirada

La película continuaba y aunque Sirius no comprendía bien toda la trama al menos apreciaba los escenarios y el pirata con rastas había ganado su simpatía. Sirius dio un ligero salto cuando sintió a Hermione tomándolo del brazo y recargándose en su hombro. Abría querido besarla pero sabía que ella quería ver esa película así que siguió comiendo y viendo como si nada.

-¿Pero que le pasa? Tanto le ah impresionada la protagonista, ni si quiera es tan bonita además es rubia ¿Qué le ve?- meditaba la castaña un poco solo un "Poco" resentida por la poca atención de su marido.

Decidida ah no ser mas ignorada Hermione hizo de lado todas las chuchearías que Sirius le había comprado y su mano empezó a acariciar primeramente el brazo, el ni se inmuto. Sintiéndose dolida solo algo "Dolida" Herminio decidió usar las enseñanzas de su maestro.

Abrazada de él con un brazo y pasándole el otro por el pecho de Sirius su mano acaricio los pectorales para ir descendiendo hasta desabotonarlo y con autentica paciencia bajar el cierre. Sirius se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Hermione por debajo de su ropa interior acariciando su glande lentamente siguiendo un recorrido cauteloso sus dedos lo comenzaron acariciar dando unos toques ligeros y rápidos Sirius estaba tan impresionado que no tardo en llegar a un orgasmo. Hermione contenta retiro la mano y siguió disfrutando de la película.

Sirius abrocho sus pantalones y minutos después logro volver a respirar normalmente la película había llegado a su clímax igual que el. Pero eran los finales lo que más disfrutaba Sirius. Conciente de que su esposa había vuelto el interés a lo que se proyectaba en la pantalla le paso esta vez un brazo por el hombro ella le miro de reojo pero le permitió el abrazo y se volvió a recargar en su pecho.

-"Caíste"- conciente del vestido Sirius la abrazo más mientras con la otra mano desataba el moño y bajaba el vestido desde los pechos hasta media cintura. Agradecido por el vestido que a el mismo le había ocultado la desnudez del pecho de Hermione Sirius bajo el brazo del hombro para comenzar acariciar el seno.

Hermione empezó a respirar agitadamente la cara le ardía, estaba medio desnuda en un cine. Si alguna vez había tenido una fantasía nunca había pensando en el cine y ahora ya no estaba pensando en nada, Sirius incapaz de resistirse bajo la cabeza hasta el otro ceno y comenzó a pasear la lengua por la aureola oscuro lamiendo y saboreando Hermione no tardaría mucho en llegar el atractivo hombre en ningún momento había dejado de masajear el seno y sus mordidas como si estuviera muy hambriento, hace rato los pezones se habían endurecido e incapaz de resistirse Hermione tuvo un espasmo que la había hecho querer gritar sin poder hacerlo por la boca de Sirius que la había acallado besándola.

Si la película había tenido un buen o mal final ambos lo desconocian pues salieron disparados al hotel queriendo terminar lo iniciado en el cine.

-Creía que deseabas ver esa película por ese actor "Sexy"- la ultima palabra Sirius la enfatizo. Hermione viendo a su marido pensó que Sirius no tenía nada que envidiar a Deep y animada por la noche Hermione pregunto¿Quién es sexy? Yo solo te veo a ti

* * *

Personalmente disfrute mucho escribiendo este shot...eh ¡¡Hola!! jeje pues como bien notaran a peticion unanime seguire publicando estos "Hot" shots n.n espero que los disfruten y si algo no les gusta igual sus comentarios son bienvenidos el caso es que ustedes tambien me ayuden a mejorar oh bueno, las espero ver prontito ¡Un beso! 

PD: Gracias _Adelis, Anelic y Diana_ que fueron los reviews anonimos digamos je que disfrute mucho leerlos. Igual ya tambien eh respondido a las personas registradas ¡Saluditos :D!


	3. Grabados

¡Hola! Bueno eh aqui un nuevo capitulo esta vez un poco más, más hot asi que ya estan advertidos la tabla de retos decía xD textualmente escribir un capitulo que llevara la tematica: El planetario o "S-e-x-o bajo las estrellas" y buenol eh aqui el resultado, espero que disfruten sus limonadas, de nuevo agradesco los reviews por Reply sigan dejando post ¿Si? Yo se los agradecere jaja en fin disfruten la limonada

**Grabados **

El panorama era solitario y no por eso dejaba de ser una obra de la naturaleza digna de admirar Hermione estaba recostada soñadoramente sobre el hombro de Sirius que se mantenía sentando recargando su cuerpo en un árbol, la manta se extendía por debajo de ambos evitando así el contacto con la hierba húmeda por la ligera brisa que caía sobre ellos apenas si les caían unas pequeñas gotas de agua el árbol al ser frondoso les cubría en gran parte. Aun con todo ello Hermione podía mirar colina abajo el mar extenso que en ocasiones resultaba peligroso. Sirius parecía absorte en ese mar y sus iris grises lucían plateadas gracias a la luna que en esos momentos provocaba que el mar se removiera en olas.

-Sirius te amo- el pelinegro desvió su mirada hacía su mujer viéndola con adoración tomándola por la barbilla se inclino y la beso ella se inclino al lado contrario de él y empezó a sentir ese deseo que Sirius siempre le provocaba- Hazme el amor- murmuro entre el beso.

Sirius sonrió y empezó a desabotonar la blusa de ella que seguía los mismos pasos de él. Sirius abrazo la piel desnuda de Hermione, sus manos fueron recorriendo desde el abdomen hasta su espalda, ella seguía esos mismo pasos igual que él. Hermione se inclino sobre el pecho desnudo de Sirius dando un par de besos en su costado derecho, con urgencia mordió el lóbulo derecho del mereodador que gimió complacido al sentir que ella se demoraba besando y mordiendo su cuello. Empezó a sentirse cada vez más excitado, sus manos seguían acariciando la espalda de hermione hasta encontrarse con el sujetador del que se deshizo rápidamente sus manos fueron recorriéndoles desde la espalda hasta los senos, sin acariciarlos apenas rozándolo lo que le gano otra mordida de hermione esta vez un poco más fuerte. El solo sonrió.

Sus manos bajaron hasta desabotonar el pantalón y entonces separo a Hermione para sentarla en su propio lugar, la castaña apenas si sintió su espalda recargándose en el árbol en lugar de eso sintió a Hermione encima de ella quitándole del todo zapatos, pantalones, medias y dejándola del todo descubierta. Se quedo admirando a Sirius cuando este se quito del todo la camisa y sus mechones de pelo negro tenían destellos de luz con un paraíso detrás de él. Gimió excitada al ver a Sirius quitarse toda la ropa y quedar desnudo hincado frente a ella Sirius abrió sus piernas y el calor la invadió por completo.

Sirius se las ingenio para embestirla rápidamente sacando y metiendo su miembro rápidamente Hermione no tardo en llegar y exclamo un grito que solo el ruido de mar pudo ocultar. Creyendo que el tardaría en recuperarse se sorprendió cuando el la levantó y la hizo recargarse en el árbol con los brazos extendidos e inclinándose. Sirius nuevamente se adentro hasta el fondo esta vez más rápido, entre jadeos y sudor esta vez ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Ambos suspiraron cuando la saco por ultima vez mientras la abrazaba por detrás estrechándola contra si.

-Te amo, Hermione yo también te amo- susurro con voz ronca. Hermione se giro a verle a los ojos y los vio tan brillantes como los diamantes en el cielo. Sirius era una estrella la más brillante de su constelación. Se besaron jugando con sus lenguas, de nuevo ella estaba recargada en el árbol solo que esta vez Sirius estaba ocupado en el pecho de su mujer igual que ella en acariciar su espalda hasta apretar el buen trasero del que Sirius gozaba. El murmuro algo que no entendió pues sus senos estaban sintiendo la boca de Sirius succionando uno el otro acariciándolo. Debió pasar mucho tiempo antes de que ellos se marcharan de aquella colina con la imagen del paisaje grabada en su mente y los besos amantes grabados en su piel.

* * *


	4. Firmes ¡Ya!

**Firmes ¡Ya!**

**Advertencia: Esto es l-e-m-o-n fuertesón eh la advertencia esta hecha. **

-¡Terminamos! Te puedes marchar Black antes de que Hermione me vuelva a enviar un vociferador exigiendo que le devuelva a su marido

Sirius estrecho la mano de Ojoloco mostrándose desentendido de las miradas de sus compañeras auroras que quisieran ser compañeras pero de otras cuestiones más intensas. Sirius había tenido suficiente intensidad en Estados Unidos donde había sido su ultima misión por lo que restaba del año.

Había tenido que hacerse pasar por un militar y era la hora en que seguía con uniforme de marino. El se sentía más bien extraño con el traje azul que siempre tenía que llevar implacable y esa gorra blanca. Hermione estaría furiosa cuando viera que para cuadrar con el papel había tenido que cortar su melena que apenas crecía de nuevo.

-Hermione- murmuro y su pensamiento lo llevo hasta su hogar. No quiso imaginar más y de un ¡Plop! Apareció en el recibidor de su hogar una mansión lejana y acogedora de Gales. Se aflojo la camisa y apenas si se miro un poco en el espejo del recibidor que mostraba a un Sirius mas bronceado y musculoso que el que se había ido.

En el trayecto hasta el estudio de su mujer se quito los guantes blancos dejándolos en algún lugar, siempre había sido desordenado no fue hasta que llego Hermione que puso algo de orden. Pensando en ella su sonrisa se extendió al verla frente a la laptop concentrada en escribir alguna cosa para el ministerio. Iba descalza con un vieja sudadera suya que le cubría hasta medio muslo y su melena recogida en un descuidado peinado con pinzas

-¿No merezco ni un "Hola guapo"?- ella giro rápidamente la cara deshaciendo el peinado en el acto, Sirius tuvo que morderse los labios al verla. Hermione paso su mirada de pies a cabeza.

-¿De verdad que eres mi hombre?

-El único hombre cariño, segurísimo- Sirius tiro la gorra y se desabotono la camisa con la mirada de Hermione fija en el- Hermione párate de ahí de una vez y ven abrazarme

-No estoy segura

-¿Cómo?- enarco su ceja- Me voy por un mes y tu no estas segura de abrazarme- bufo al recordar la mirada de las auroras contrastante a la mirada lánguida de su mujer

-Cuando yo fui a despedir a MI Sirius el tenía el pelo largo y estoy segura que no estaba tan moreno

-No me hagas esto- murmuro- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que...? Espera esto no es por el pelo ¿Verdad? Estas molesta porque pase tanto tiempo fuera

-Señor Marín mi enfado es inexistente es solo que me gustaría estar bien segura de que es usted quien dice- Sirius paso saliva al escucharla. Se le seco la garganta cuando ella cruzo la pierna- Con tanta ropa encima me resulta difícil asegurar que sea usted mi marido

-Hermione preciosa con que me va acostar el perdón ¿Verdad?- ella no respondió solo movió su mano para apuntar con el control hasta el reproductor donde se empezó a escuchar "_Feelin Hypnotized_" un rítmico dance. Si Sirius tardo un poco en darse por enterado de la prueba que le estaba poniendo su mujer no lo demostró.

Sirius rió abiertamente. Después el ritmo de la música pareció gustarle y comenzó a moverse al ritmo del mismo los botones no le costaron trabajo así que consiguió deshacerse rápidamente del saco, la camisa también fue perdiendo botones hasta dejar el torso del mereodador desnudo. A cada paso que daba para acercarse a Hermione, Sirius perdía la risa y solo una sensual sonrisa marcaba sus rasgos.

Se deshizo del cinturón tendiéndoselo a Hermione para que lo tomara ella lo tomo pero sin amago de levantarse de la silla giratoria. Sin perder la sonrisa Sirius jalo del cinturón atrayéndolo junto con Hermione y la silla. El ritmo aumentaba igual que la imaginación del mereodador.

Se sentó en Hermione moviendo insinuador su cadera encima de ella. Esta vez fue Hermione quien rió, el la tomo de las manos y consiguió llevarlas por su torso hasta su pectorales disfrutando de la caricia. Hermione curiosa por su nuevo corte le acaricio el pelo y el contuvo un gemido para poder desabrochar bien el pantalón. Se levanto y comenzó a bailarle a su mujer de frente. Ese mereodador podía presumir de saber como llevar el ritmo.

Jalo a Hermione tomándola posesivamente cuando quedo completamente desnudo, esta vez era ella quien tenía la garganta seca. Sirius le quito la sudadera contemplando la total desnudez de ella.

-¿Disfrutaste el baile? Porque es tu turno de bailar- Sirius la beso con la pasión de un mes separados, sus manos la recorrieron de arriba abajo haciéndola estremecer. Hermione no podía contener los gemidos y desde principio del baile ya estaba húmeda, algo resentida porque Sirius había decidido sentarse esta vez en la silla esta vez fijándola para que no se moviera. Sin pudor y con ojos brillantes vio la excitación de su miembro.

Sirius la llamo que se acercara y ella no rechisto más que para quejarse de la poco probabilidad de que la silla aguantara ambos, el solo respondió con una frase que llevaba la palabra "magia"; dudosa, se sentó encima de él sin el sonido de la silla reparando en ningún momento ni cuando el la penetro y cuando el coito comenzó a ser más profundo con Sirius abrazándola y ella aforrándose a su cuello.

Sus gemidos inundaron el estudio igual que la casa entera se veía invadida por la música, la penetración era profunda y la humedad de sus cuerpos hacía que las gotas perladas contrastaran con la piel morena y blanca. El clímax llego en un tiempo record para ambos. Había sido un mes largo.

Hermione se levanto cuando se sintió con fuerzas para hacerlo el miembro de Sirius ya no tenía la excitación final así que decidida ah olvidar ese mes de soledad Hermione lo acaricio con un dedo provocando que este se irguiera de nuevo.

-Esta bien Marín ¡Firmes!

-¡Ya!-completo Sirius colocándola sobre el una vez más.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado la limonada. Ja bueno les contare que el reto consistía o más bien enunciaba: Campamento militar o "Porque los tipos malos tienen los uniformes más s-e-x-y" Y este fue el resultado espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sus reviews sigan llegando que yo disfruto mucho leyendolos un saludito y hasta otra limonada :D 


	5. Dejar de hablar

**Dejar de hablar, empezar a disfrutar**

**Advertencia: Esto es l-e-m-o-n aún más fuertesón la advertencia esta hecha. **

Hermione estaba resentida con Sirius hace una semana que no le prestaba la atención debida en cuanto a asuntos de alcoba se refería. La ultima misión lo mantenía muy ocupado. Las desventajas de que el fuera jefe auror por esa semana.

-Es un asunto delicado Hermione- llevaba escuchando esa maldita frase toda la semana y lo cierto es que la tenía harta otra cosa que la tenía hastiada era el teléfono que no paraba de sonar a cada hora- Es más seguro hablar por teléfono que por vía lechuza con tanto infiltrado en el ministerio

Se había terminado de duchar y de nuevo estaba sentado en su sillón favorito frente a el desordenado escritorio.

-Si Remus yo se que es un poco complicado que tu resuelvas el asunto con Tonks pestañeando a tu lado pero no, no me importa ninguna mujer te debe distraer de tu deber ¿Comprendes?

Hermione que solo llevaba una corta basta de seda enarco la ceja por las palabras de su marido. Sirius vio su gesto y le suplico silencio con el dedo índice alzándolo como advertencia. La castaña vio su oportunidad cuando el se levanto del sillón gritándole al pobre Remus que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Como siempre que estaba en casa Sirius solo llevaba un largas bermudas negras y aparte de eso nada, su melena negra alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta media espalda siempre la llevaba recogida por una liga, la misma que dejaba escapar mechones de pelo negro azabache.

Sirius suspiro cuando sintió los delgados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la boca de su mujer succionando su cuello.

-¿Eh? Si Remus sigo aquí- respondió dándose la vuelta para sentar a su mujer en el sillón. Ella parecía refunfuñar al verlo parado frente a ella con gesto claro de advertencia.

-No me has hecho caso- le dijo resentida

-Remus el problema se tiene que solucionar ¡Hoy mismo!

-¿Con que hoy mismo eh?- susurro la castaña y sin dar tiempo a Sirius le bajo del todo las bermudas dejándolo desnudo.

El cuerpo de Sirius se tenso por su atrevimiento al mismo tiempo que una corriente le recorría toda la espina. Con vergüenza vio su miembro completamente erecto y a Hermione sentada en su silla sonriendo.

La castaña comenzó acariciar su miembro lentamente, las yemas de sus dedos lo rozaban lentamente. Gimió sin poderlo evitar, recordando a Remus del otro lado de la línea disimulo con una tos.

-¿Estas enfermo Sirius?

-Tengo calentura Remus- quiso contestarle.

-¿Sirius?

-No Remus estoy ahh….bien- Hermione estaba decida a terminar ese problema hoy.

Sirius se recargo contra el escritorio arqueándose al sentir las caricias de Hermione en su sexo y alrededor del mismo. Nada lo preparo cuando sintió la lengua de su castaña lamiendo inicialmente el centro del miembro y llevándoselo adentro chupándolo con sus manos acariciando los gemelos.

-Sirius te oigo raro- hablo Remus del otro lado- Creo que se corto la llamada

-¡Eso es genial Remus!- grito Tonks encimándose sobre él más sereno de los mereodadores.

Lejos de ahí Sirius había perdido toda serenidad cuando olvido la misión, el teléfono y tuvo varios orgasmos gracias a la habilidad de su mujer que ahora disfrutaba de un muy excitado miembro dentro de ella.

* * *

¡Holis! Hasta ahora de las limonadas creo que esta es la más fuerte. Igual lo dejo a su consideración. Me alegra mucho que estes disfrutando de estos shots más alla del lemon, me refiero a las situaciones y a la pareja en sí. 

Ojala sigan disfrutandolos y sus mensajes ya saben los contesto por el reply o si dejan mail, por el mail jaja les mando un abrazote y espero verles pronto ¡Saludos! n.n


	6. Fuera de Control

**Fuera de Control **

**Advertencia: Esto es l-e-m-o-n la advertencia esta hecha. **

-¿3, 4 o tal vez 5 veces?- Hermione no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado tumbada con Sirius en ese cama haciendo el amor. Su sexo seguía húmedo por la ultima vez. Ambos estaban fuera de control, Sirius era un gran amante; si, de la misma manera que era un celoso de primera.

Ahora recordaba la razón del maratón de sexo que ambos habían tenido, ella había estado viendo demasiado tiempo a ese "_Maldito gorila búlgaro Krum_" No era culpa de ella que Sirius se le antojara ir a la final de Quidditch donde su ex novio era capitán de uno de los equipos o que cuando Víctor capturara la snitch su primera mirada de victoria había ido directamente a ella.

-Te lo advierto Hermione si sigues pensando en ese eslabón perdido de apellido Krum ¡Te mato!

Hermione suspiro escuchando las palabras de Sirius, molesta se alejo de sus brazos y se recostó boca abajo de la cama, ni pensar en cubrir su desnudez las únicas sabanas eran las que estaban debajo de ella acariciando sus pechos con la seda suave.

-Déjame en paz cuando te pones así eres un pesado

-No eso no es pesado, esto es pesado- Sirius la cubrió totalmente cuando se coloco sobre ella haciendo la melena de lado para admirar esa curva de la espalda de Hermione. Con pequeños besos regados por la columna hasta donde terminaba la espalda fue todo lo que necesito para que Hermione dejara su poce rígida. La mano del mereodador acaricio su trasero bajando hasta abrir las torneadas piernas Hermione un gemido escapo de la boca del moreno.

-¡OH Herm!- grito mientras metía su miembro dentro de la húmeda vagina, empezó a meter y a sacar lentamente disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla debajo de él para no aplastarla demasiado coloco sus antebrazos a los lados y se sintió venir cuando Hermione tenso los muslos ciñendo más su pene. Hermione gemía entrecortadamente y sintió el liquido de Sirius dentro de ella.

Demasiado excitada apenas si sintió la mano del mereodador viajando por su abdomen hasta sus pecho que comenzó a pellizcar y masajear entonces fue el momento de ella para llegar al orgasmo entre gemidos. Sirius saco lentamente su miembro y se quedo recostado junto a ella abrazándola por la cintura.

Hermione giro la cabeza de lado para encontrarse con los ojos grises chispeando de emoción.

-Eres mía- murmuro con voz ronca

-Víctor gano el campeonato no a mí

-Entonces soy yo quien debe disfrutar la victoria, que dices señora Black ¿Hacemos otro festejo?

-¡Más!

-Todas mis victorias- se acurruco él- se festejan en grande y tú eres mi mayor victoria te parece mal que este fuera de control por ti ¿Peque?

-Tonto- le dio un tierno beso en la frente cediendo al sueño que el ultimo festejo le había provocado.

* * *

Holis! Hum creo que me eh decidido a actualizar cada lunes jaja para que tengan uen inicio de semana xD 

Y bueno ¿Les gusto? Espero que si porque yo por lo menos si quede contenta con el resultado jaja aparte de eso ya mismo contetso reviews por reply ¡Gracias por comenatr!

Y bueno un agregado más es que les invito a formar parte de la "Mafía mereodadora" una comunidad de que recien comienzo y bueno si se pasan por ella y por el foro de la misma estaría MUY padre jeje ¡Besos!

Comunidad: www. fanfiction. net / community / MafiaMereodadora /51073/

Foro: www. fanfiction. net / forum / MafaMereodadoraForo /36738/


	7. Llegar a la cima

**Llegar a la Cima **

**Advertencia: Esto es l-e-m-o-n la advertencia esta hecha. **

Sirius se removió incomodo en su asiento a su lado Hermione revisaba con demasiado interés una revista no es que le molestara que su mujer leyera y de haberle molestado hace mucho que ella lo habría mandado de paseo. Es solo que se habían peleado, todo iba bien hasta que subieron ese avión. Un avión con pilotos, hélices, comida en plásticos reducidos y con azafatas, azafatas que habían decidido darle una atención preferente a él y que prácticamente le rogaban enseñarle la cabina en privado.

Por su puesto "Su pequeña" se había molestado.

-¿Quiere otra copa de vino?- pregunto muy educadamente la azafata a Sirius inclinándose provocadoramente para mostrar el generoso escote. La pelirroja era la más resuelta hacer de Sirius su pasatiempo durante el viaje.

-No gracias, pretendo dormir- respondió queriendo tomar la mano de Hermione claro que como estaba leyendo no había mucho que hacer.

-¡Claro! Ahora mismo le traigo unas mantas y un almohada

-Deberías de decirle que no se moleste- hablo Hermione- dile que hagan viaje directo a la cama

-Tu querías tomar el avión Hermione, perfectamente nos podríamos haber aparecido en Haití fuiste tu quien insistió en la experiencia del viaje cariño

-Ni me recuerdes- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Si algo odiaba Sirius era que sus seres queridos estuvieran molestos y si la mujer que amaba era la enojada ese mismo enojo era compartido por él. Silenciosamente despotrico contra las azafatas, las de ese avión en especial siendo como era siguió su impuso y tomando a Hermione de la cintura aparecieron dentro del baño del avión que gracias a merlín y a la buena fortuna desaparecida por unos años en su vida estaba vació, rápidamente puso el _Ocupado_ mientras sentaba a Hermione sobre el lavabo y sin darle tiempo a pensar subió su falda al momento que bajaba las pantaletas de la castaña.

Hermione gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Sirius dentro de su vagina moviéndose con la otra mano acariciaba un seno por debajo de la camisa. Entre suspiros Hermione escucho a Sirius decir:

-Venga ayúdame un poco tanta ropa me estorba- Hermione entre lo que estaba sintiendo se las arreglo para desabrochar la blusa y dejar caer el sostén. Las iris de Sirius brillaron de emoción y excitado siguió moviendo los dedos dentro de ella esta vez dando un suave masaje en el clítoris. Hermione se aferraba a su cuello pero no lo suficiente. Dejando un espacio para que Sirius pudiera seguir mordisqueando el pezón endurecido y frotando el otro. Hermione tuvo un orgasmo como nunca antes y tuvo que gritar ocultándose en el cuello del mereodador.

-Traes tu varita ¿Verdad?- Sirius que había permanecido abrazado a ella después de llegar a la cima consiguió afirmar con la cabeza. Hermione se la quito y aplico un insonorus en el baño y viendo la tapa sobre el water empujo a Sirius hasta hacerlo sentar. Dejo la varita de lado y se quito por completo la pantaleta.

Con una mirada felina que era como calificaba Sirius la mirada de su mujer cada vez que lo miraba con deseo ella se apresura a desabrocharle el pantalón y dejando ver el miembro excitado de Sirius, se adentro en el con completa facilidad para comenzar de nuevo. Fuera del baño donde ya había fila la azafate dejo las mantas y la almohada sonriendo irónica al ver el "Ocupado" en el baño.

* * *

Hola! De nuevo les deseo buen inicio de semana y si no pueden pues ya mejor lleensela relax jaja ¿Les gusto? Esta no esta tan picante como anteriores y la limonada del proximo lunes se va a titular "Cuando pienso en ti" asi que si ya estan pensando mal ¡Acertaron! jaja x)

De nuevo les invito a la "Mafia mereodadora" si se unen estaría chido jaja bueno reviews contestados, fic hecho ya solo como dice Maijo... ¡Travesura realizada!

Comunidad: www. fanfiction. net / community / MafiaMereodadora /51073/

Foro: www. fanfiction. net / forum / MafaMereodadoraForo /36738/


	8. Pensando en ti

**_Pensando en ti_**

**Advertencia: Esto es hot ¡Very hot"**

-Si, si me tendré que quedar una hora más

-Hermione esta noche es _NUESTRA NOCHE_

-Sirius cariño; lo se, mira te prometo darme prisa con estos papeles y después ir a casa ¿De acuerdo?- Sirius la escucho suspirar del otro lado del teléfono y supo que ella lo estaba lamentando casi tanto como él.

-¿Prometes no tardar?- se sintió algo idiota haciendo la pregunta y más cuando oyó la risa alegre del otro lado. Parecía un enamorado. Que lo estaba pero a sus 36 años el ya no podía ser un cursi enamorado.

-Piensa en mi bebe prometo que no me llevara mucho- no muy animado colgó el teléfono. No tenía nada que hacer, no había ninguna clase de planes al menos no para el solo. Cansinamente se metió en la ducha y empezó a lavar su larga cabellera negra sintiendo el jabón por cada recoveco de su atlético cuerpo.

No le llevo más de diez minutos la ducha, se cambiaría en la habitación. Tomo una pequeña toalla blanca y entro a la habitación desolada. Y por un momento imagino en la cama a Hermione dormida como esta mañana la había dejado antes de irse a trabajar.

Tiro la toalla y sin importarle lo mojado que estaba se acurruco en la cama mojando en el acto las sabanas. Hace un rato había quitado el cobertor porque con Hermione de cualquier modo el cobertor quedaba fuera.

Un gozo inundo sus sentidos al abrazar la almohada de su mujer y oler su perfume. Un gemido escapo de su boca "_Hermione_…" llamaba su pensamiento de manera cadenciosa. Se giro abrazando la almohada quedando boca arriba en el colchón. Su cuerpo moreno y desnudo contrastaba con las sabanas blancas y su propio olor comenzó a mezclarse con el de _ella_.

Eso le excitó más, las sabanas blancas casi tan blancas como la lechosa piel de Hermione. Se quedo abrazando el almohadón aspirando el perfume. Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por el almohadón y lo aferro más a el. Con la mano libre comenzó acariciar su excitado miembro. Su mano presiono el miembro y un gemido escapo de su boca. Excitado y con el perfume grabado en su sentido dejo el almohadón de lado y comenzó con la otra mano a presionar uno de sus gemelos.

La antes habitación antes desolada esta vez estaba al rojo vivo, sus gemidos aumentaron igual que la temperatura de su cuerpo con su mejor órgano; el cerebro, reviviendo imágenes de el y Hermione en interminables noches. No fue hasta sentir el liquido espeso saliendo de él que grito con fuerza.

_Media hora después… _

-Sirius- llamo Hermione colgando su abrigo pronto lo vio viniendo hacia ella usando solo un albornoz negro- ¿Qué hacías amor?- le beso.

-Estaba pensando en ti preciosa- y como buen mereodador. No mintió.

* * *

x) Que conste que adverti. Espero que su semana este comenzando super bien les manso un abrazo y hasta el otro lunes con una limonada más ¡Besos! ñ.ñ 

- Reviews contestados ¡Gracias! -


	9. Calor Líquido

_Calor Líquido_

__

Inglaterra se caracterizaba por su reina, su poder y su temporal. Mismo temporal que en Diciembre estaba resultando tener uno de los más crudos inviernos que Sirius pudiera haber vivido. No le faltaba mucho para llegar al numero 12 de Grimmauld place donde Hermione lo estaría esperando.

-¡Maldito frió!- el clima especialmente rencoroso esa noche dejo caer la lluvia por encima del mereodador. En los pocos minutos que tardo en llegar a la casa ya estaba temblando debido al frió. Resentido con el clima y con el mismo por no aparecerse directamente y todo debido a su infantil deseo de comprarle un ramo de flores a Hermione.

-¡Sirius!- grito ella corriendo a su encuentro. Haciendo de lado las flores.

-Esas flores me costaran un hipotermia y tu las haces de lado mujer

-¿Por las flores te has congelado?- Hermione no sabía si enojarse o abrazarlo con amor. Sin seguir caso de ninguna de sus dos primeras ideas le dejo caer encima una enorme toalla y lo jalo consigo hasta la sala. La tarde entera lo había estado esperando para compartir la chimenea y unos deliciosos postres puestos en una bandeja.

Antes de entrar completamente a la habitación ella se volvió provocándole un temblor a Sirius su temperatura se elevo aumento cuando sintió las manos de ellas desabrochando la empapada camisa y dejarla caer en el suelo.

-Estas demasiado mojado ¡Quítate todo ahora vengo!

-¡Hermione!- le grito pero ella ya había desaparecido por la puerta de la cocina.

Como pudo se seco con la toalla y se quito todo hasta quedar desnudo paso la toalla por todo su cuerpo hasta estar medianamente seco mientras se estaba secando observo la habitación de su vieja casa con una inusual alegría la mirada ojigris recorrió la habitación desde los cojines que rodeaban todo el suelo hasta la bandeja con frutas y un flan si su vista seguía siendo buena por encima de la oscuridad en que se ceñiría la habitación de no ser por el fuego de la chimenea.

Se amarró la toalla a la cintura y se sentó sobre la alfombra que igual que los cojines ocupaba el lugar entero aún así tenía frió. Escucho los pasos de Hermione amortiguados por la alfombra y de un momento a otro ella se hinco frente a él y le dio un frasco.

-¿Poción?

-¿Te quieres enfermar?

-Todas las pociones saben horribles- argumento.

-Si no te la tomas ¡Te pego!- no pudo evitar echarse a reír de ella que era un pobre cachorro junto a él que era un can mayor- Tómala- sus ojos chispeantes hicieron que se pasara de un trago la poción que aún así le supo a…

-¿Menta?

-Tiene también un poco de eucalipto te la prepare yo Sirius no Snape

-Hasta supo rico- sonrió el cuando Hermione le recompenso con un beso antes de ponerle otra toalla encima y empezar a secarle el pelo. Se sentía soñar. Todo parecía tan perfecto en un momento el estaba bajo un clima y en el otro Hermione estaba delante de él usando solo un albornoz con su pelo brillando en parte por las el fuego en la habitación y otro poco por cuenta propia. Un escalofrió lo recorrió en ese momento.

-¿Cariño?- la voz de la chica sonó rasposa lo que provocó otro escalofrió- Aún tienes frió

-Yo…

No atino a decir nada cuando ella lo recostó en uno de los cojines y aventó dos toallas y un albornoz lo bastante lejos.

-¿Dos toallas?- su cerebro aún no reaccionaba hasta que su propio cuerpo se sintió desprovisto de ropa alguna y solo las sensaciones le asaltaron. Sintió a Hermione besándolo y su piel contra piel su temperatura se elevo inmediatamente por otro lado los espasmos que estaba sintiendo lo estimulaban.

-Sirius- escucho que susurraba a su oído- Amor- sus labios fueron cubiertos encontrándose con el deleite que era jugar con lengua de la chica; su chica, sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura y ella misma le atrajo a sí misma rodeándole con los brazos del cuello. Ella dejo sus labios y comenzó a bajar su boca regando besos hasta el pecho de él.

Las manos de el no se quedaron quitas y fueron subiendo hasta encontrar los senos y sentir las puntas de los mismos erguidos en clara excitación. El empezó acariciarlos pero ella se alejo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara y negar con la misma.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Esta noche eres tú quien necesita el calor- el ya estaba sintiendo suficiente quemazón aunque tampoco se iba hacer el remilgado. Ella se sentó sobre el ofreciéndole una maravillosa vista de su cuerpo desnudo, su vista se recreo por el cuerpo esparcido de sudor y sintió un gemido escapar cuando ella le acaricio ligeramente su enardecido miembro.

-Estas listo- creyó escuchar. Sus ojos se cerraron al contrario de su boca que gimió sonoramente- ¡Mírame Sirius, mírame!- sus ojos se abrieron aunque todo su ser estaba concentrado en sentir el vaivén de ella dentro de él. Era una experiencia que nunca olvidaría el verla proporcionándole placer acelerando ella misma el ritmo con los brazos a los costados haciendo el impulso más enérgico.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos y él no tardo en llegar al clímax y gritar de alegría. Ella sonrió al escucharlo pero no se detuvo apenas aligero un poco el ritmo. El aún seguía sintiendo maravillosas sensaciones al verla y sentirla y de nuevo el placer lo inundo hasta hacerlo explotar. Ella noto que de nuevo había llegado y se sintió satisfecha de si misma al sentir el calor liquido de Sirius. Salio lentamente de él y se recostó en su pecho.

Sirius la atrajo así hasta tener su rostro contra el de ella beso sus parpados cerrados por el cansancio comenzó a susurrarle palabras llenas de amor y pasión las manos varoniles comenzaron acariciar los pezones y la boca se cerro sobre la de ella y no se despego hasta unos minutos después solo para seguir susurrándole cariños que le dieran tiempo de reponer energía y demostrarle ese cariño con hechos más gratos.

* * *

Un bonus ¡Difruten el día! ;)


	10. Amos de la Noche

_Amos de la noche_

_Notas: Es L-e-m-o-n y _ En breve contesto reviews ¡Besos:) 

Sirius jamás había asistido a una fiesta de Hallowen en el mundo magico no se celebraba tal acontecimiento por eso cuando Lily Evans; novia, de su mejor amigo James Potter los invito a celebrarlo en las tres escobas se mostró entusiasmado no tanto por la fiesta si no más bien por los disfraces. Se había dado de topes por no ocurrírsele ningún buen disfraz, desesperado había recurrido a Remus.

-Disfrazate de lo que eres ¡Un mereodador! Un amo de la noche

-Si te vas a burlar de mi Lunático

-Los mereodadores no se dan a notar Sirius y en esa fiesta lo que a petición general no queremos es que te robes la atención de las chicas así que ingéniatelas

-De todos los que consejos que me has dado este es el segundo peor lunático

-¿Cuál fue el primero?- pregunto intrigado el de cabello castaño

-El de portarme bien- ambos mereodadores se echaron a reír. Sirius no estaba seguro de querer que las chicas no pudieran admirarlo aunque…pensandolo

-La idea es divertida- comento a los otros tres que se disfrazaban. Remus de vampiro y con su palidez por la ultima luna era convincente, James de rock star aunque ni idea de que era eso y Peter de pirata uno bastante golpeado por el mar si le preguntaban al buen Sirius que debido a que tardaba mucho en arreglarse le dejaron, aunque estarían esperándole en el lugar acordado ¿Patrañas! iban con novias así que el soltero del grupo no sería ni recordado.

El animago canino salio de la ducha fue hasta la habitación donde vio su torso desnudo dando el visto bueno se puso los boxers negros que se ajustaban suficiente a su cuerpo, saco la impecable camisa negra perfectamente planchada por los elfos.

Abotono pacientemente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo no se detuvo hasta dejar dos botones sin abrochar para respirar, fue su pelo negro de reflejos azules ondeando al recoger el pantalón sastre negro lo que le recordó que debía acomodarlo bien para no ser reconocido. Cuando se termino de calzar con los calcetines negros y los zapatos italianos del mismo color ondeo su varita recogiendo su pelo en diferentes estilos. Ninguno le agradaba así que opto por dejarlo suelto. Se coloco la capa negra por encima y saco su melena que llegaba hasta poco más debajo del lugar donde se pierde el nombre.

-¿Qué me falta? Loción ya, afeitada desde hace rato, varita, antifaz ¡Claro!- saco el antifaz que acorde al vestuario era negro, con la figura del mismo adornada por pequeñas piedras de un dorado brillante. El antifaz le quedo a la medida eso debía ser buena señal así que animado emprendió la marcha a las cuatro escobas. Por el camino se encontró siendo admirado y elogiado por varios de los retratos que le preguntaban su nombre y si de verdad era estudiante. El solo rió. No fue hasta la tercera escalera para bajar que se encontró con que esta se movía en una dirección equivocada.

-Malditas escaleras- no tuvo otro remedio que bajar en el pasillo que la escalera había decidido. Al bajar en aquel pasillo oscuro se encontró con algo que nunca había visto en Hogwarts, paredes limpias de cualquier retrato en lugar de eso el pasillo estaba iluminado por calabazas que flotaban iluminadas por velas, se agacho cuando varios murciélagos se aproximaron a él. Llevado por su curiosidad siguió el camino hasta empezar a escuchar una melodía; la conocía, su padre siempre la escuchaba e incluso él había aprendido a apreciarla era una opera con muchos matices que siempre le provocaban excitación.

Al final del pasillo luego de ver dulces, calabazas, murciélagos y telarañas había una puerta. Sus ojos pasearon por la habitación donde había un camino de dulces, velas flotaban por la habitación y el techo estaba encantado para parecer una típica noche estrellada en medio de la habitación se encontraba una enorme cama con doseles dorados, sobre la cama un edredón de color rojo y alrededor cojines de los mismos colores que los doseles. La boca se le seco al ver la figura que se levantaba dejando caer una larga cabellera castaña de rizos.

La mujer aparto su melena y mostró su rostro cubierto por un antifaz también negro como él de él. Paso saliva al verla levantar usaba un negligé negro, se levanto en la cama y con paso lento se fue acercando al borde para hincarse. Sus senos se ceñían por un sostén negro que resaltaba su piel, sus labios estaban rojos y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-"Amigo si parece una dama de la noche"- pensó el mereodador

-Acércate- pronunciaron los labios rojos- Sirius…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Se más de ti de lo que imaginas pero el tiempo se agota, acércate- El mereodador saco la varita apuntándola hasta llegar frente a ella su varita salio volando cuando ella le tiro encima de la cama y se puso a horcadillas sobre él- _Hermione_

-¿Qué?

-Es mi nombre _Hermione_ y esta noche te prometo que lo gritaras

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- sonrió el mereodador que como siempre estaba retando

-Aún a los 17 sigues siendo necio

-¿Cómo sabes mi edad preciosa?

-Es la misma que la mía

-Ya comprendo estudias en Hogwarts ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?

-No me veras hasta otro tiempo, uno lejano donde a mi me espera una guerra

-Odio las guerras- refunfuño el pelinegro

-Estoy de acuerdo- sonrió misteriosa- yo prefiero hacer el amor

Hermione se inclino ara besarlo el esperaba que cuando se despegara el carmín dejaría rostro en su boca al ver que los labios eran realmente rojos sintió una presión en su pantalón estaba excitado. _Hermione_. Según ella ese era su nombre aunque el lo dudaba su pensamiento se nublo al sentir como ella le recorría con las manos desvistiéndole. Se sentía desprotegido de su ropa poco a poco.

-¿Qué tal voy?

-Maravillosa _Hermione_

Se besaron apasionados y mutuamente se denudaron sus cuerpos ardían en calor, besos, caricias, sudor y la promesa de sus ojos el antifaz era lo único que quedaba cubriendo sus cuerpos. Ella se entrego a él y el ritmo y los jadeos se incrementaban hasta alcanzar el autentico placer. Terminaron satisfechos con sus cuerpos arqueándose de placer.

-Eso ah sido lo mejor de mi vida _Hermione_- dijo él- Aunque tu dominaste

-¿Te estas quejando?- bromeo

-Algo me gusta ser el que manda

-¿Y que esperas?- el la beso y se hinco en la cama deleitándose la vista. Ella se tumbo boca arriba y elevo una pierna hasta colocarla en el hombro de él. Sirius gimió al verla debajo de él desprotegida ofreciéndole un gran regalo. Esa chica era toda sorpresa y era suya, lo había notado la primera vez pero no había dicho nada se sentía complacido con su efímera felicidad.

-Venga guapa ¿Solo una?- alento el mereodador, la castaña abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando el coloco ambas piernas en sus hombros y se acerco hasta rozar su miembro excitado al clítoris. Aun estaba húmeda por el ultimo encuentro, risueño siguió rozando ese botón de ella que le estaba provocando gran excitación, las manos de él estaban ocupadas en acariciar los muslos de las piernas en sus hombros, retiro un poco su miembro solo para con una de las manos dar un masaje aquel lugar femenino de placer.

-Sirius- gimió ahogándose en placer al sentir su caricia no tardo en invadirla un orgasmo- No te detengas amor…

-_Amor_- murmuro Sirius complacido jalando uno de los cojines para ponerlo a espaldas de ella y empezó su tarea, la humedad de ella le dio un rápido acceso para entrar ella gimió de placer llevando sus manos hasta brazos suficientemente musculosos del mereodador apretándolos al sentirlo entrar y salir. Los cuerpos seguían un ritmo placentero que los llevo al clímax casi al mismo tiempo. Sirius dio una ultima embestida antes del salir del todo y bajar las piernas de ella. Complacido se acostó sobre el cuero femenino dejando su rostro entre los senos de ella que acariciaba su larga melena. Se quedo adormilado y apenas si resintió un poco cuando Hermione se deshizo de sus brazos y se levanto hasta un espejo medio oculto.

Hermione miro el reflejo del espejo y no se reconoció ese imagen del espejo le ofrecía la vista de una dama de la noche y aunque el gira tiempo había retrocedido era su reflejo el que ya no mostraba a la niña que Sirius conocería en un futuro en su lugar estaba la mujer que había retado al tiempo solo para estar una noche, solo una junto al hombre que le había enseñado que el tiempo no puede ser desperdiciado. Sirius le enseño que la niña se podía enamorar del hombre y la mujer entregarse al amor de dos cuerpos en la secreta noche.

-Hermione- le escucho llamándolo desde la cama- Ven aquí o te enfriaras

-La noche esta por terminar y tengo que volver

-Cuando la oscuridad se cierna completa te prometo no detenerte; ahora, ven aquí- extendió su mano que prontamente envolvió con la de ella. La noche era suya.


	11. Recrear

**_Recrear _**

-Cierra bien Parkinson digo ya que estas de colada

-Deja de arañar Weasley que las serpientes mordemos

-¿Por qué tanto secreteo?- preguntó Hermione a sus compañeras del ministerio al menos ella y otras siete las cuales incluían a Ginny, Luna, Pansy y ella misma de el resto no sabría decir quienes eran esas tres estaban a la expectativa de lo que pretendía hacer Ginny. Luna y ella se sentaron en un rincón preguntándose de que iba esa extraña reunión.

-Ahora verán- Ginny movió su varita y una mesa con un televisor y una video casetera aparecieron frente al grupo de mujeres. La pelirroja metió la cinta y encendió a la tele donde se empezó a proyectar un hombre rubio y fortachón que se bañaba como todo mundo se bañaba; desnudo, su grito fue ahogado por el del resto excepto el de Ginny y Pansy que apenas y se inmutaron por la escena o por la música de sonidos árabes.

-¿De que va esto Weasley?- preguntó Pansy que se callo al ver entra a una mujer en escena seguida de otras. Los gritos se intensificaron igual que el sonrojo de la cara de Hermione al darse por enterada de que iba la película. Cerró los ojos esperando que su amiga pelirroja no se diera cuenta y se burlara de ella que llevaba ya tiempo casada con Sirius.

-¡Que pasa ahí adentro!- se oyó la voz profunda de Harry que aporreaba la puerta- los grititos de las mujeres aumentaron y ella abrió los ojos viendo una escena sumamente caliente proyectada en el televisor.

-¡Joder!- se oyeron las voces de los hombres entrando a la habitación siendo apartados por la avalancha de mujeres que solo dejaron sus perfumes que atonto a los chicos antes de quedarse de piedra viendo el televisor.

-¿Eso es físicamente posible? - preguntó Ron pero ni Sirius, Harry o Draco le contestaron. Los cuatro y otros magos más detrás de ellos se empujaban para poder ver las escenas. No fue hasta que la cinta empezó a verse mal y los hombres se empezaron a quejar que Harry exclamo conmocionado:

-¡Hermione, Luna que hacen ahí!

La pantalla quedo en negro y de pronto toda la atención estaba centrada en Luna y en Hermione.

-Pues…-intento explicar Hermione con la cara ardiendo

-Intentábamos comprender la temática de la cinta- respondió Luna calmadamente- Aunque carece de diálogos ¿Verdad Hermione?- Hermione creyó que su rostro jamás se le quitaría lo rojo incluso hasta la hora de la cena que ahora compartía con Sirius sentía el sonrojo de su cara.

-Preciosa ¿Tienes calor?- ni si quiera alzo la vista por la pregunta de Sirius en lugar de eso puso énfasis en clavar el tenedor a la lechuga- No hiciste nada malo- le tomo Sirius de la mano por encima de la mesa- El sexo es tan natural como el aire y también un poco contaminado como el aire

-Me avergoncé cuando los mire entrar - Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada sin soltarle la mano empezaba a entender un poco el mutismo de camino a casa- ¿Te parece gracioso?- frunció el ceño.

-Créeme nosotros nos avergonzamos más cuando la delegada mágica más importante del ministerio y su amiga nos vieron con la atención puesta en el video

-Eso era como un harem- recordó al joven rubio con todas aquellas chicas.

-Es que ese tipo no había encontrado a su princesa- el mereodador se levanto y la cargo en brazos hasta llevarla al dormitorio. Se sentó con ella en la cama y al principió acaricio su rostro con ternura disminuyendo poco a poco el sonrojo del que apenas quedaron dos diminutas motas rojizas. Sin soltar su mano la abrazo contra si mismo y permanecieron así largo tiempo.

-No te complique no es tan difícil- lo escucho decir- aunque ese video recreo mi imaginación- rió el pelinegro lentamente la fue desnudando y el mismo se deshizo de toda ropa. Se inclino sobe ella y le dio un prolongado beso. Sus manos acariciaron desde los hombros hasta las palmas de las manos donde dejo una entrelazada a la de ella y la otra siguió el recorrido desde sus senos hasta su vientre Hermione dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Sirius en su cavidad más intima y comenzó a jadear al sentir como daba un masaje en ese órgano sensible de su fisiología.

El evitaba que cerrara las piernas con la suya propia interponiéndose, la boca del mereodador se entretuvo en la cavidad del cuello y ella gracias al masaje ya había tenido un placentero espasmo. Sirius sonrió y sin dejar de darle placer fue bajando su boca hasta las puntas de sus excitados pechos. Hermione olvido todo y se entrego a él por lo que restaba de noche.

La mañana siguiente en el ministerio las chicas se reunieron en la cafetería a conversar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿De donde te sacas esos videos eh Weasley?

-Te recuerdo que tu ibas de colada Pansy

-Pues fue entretenido recreó mi imaginación- replico Luna como si nada. Hermione, Ginny y Pansy se vieron un momento antes de reír sonoramente aunque no necesariamente por el comentario.

Holis! Espero que su lunes no sea tan cansado como el mio jaja casi no llego actualizar Casi pero bueno auqi tienen su limonada ojala se la esten pasando de "miedo" este hallowen les mando muchos saludos y gracias por leerme y comentarme jeje besos! ;)


	12. Primera Vez

**_Primera Vez _**

La había visto crecer su edad en comparación a la suya era reducida lo mismo que su experiencia se había atormentado por demasiado tiempo cuando su querida Hermione fue creciendo adquiriendo formas de mujer y sus ojos seguían con el brillo intacto de la inocencia. La había cuidado de la misma manera que se cuida un tesoro los celos lo habían cegado a momentos, el miedo se apoderaba de él cuando se enteraba de algún peligro que ella pudiera pasar el sabía como ella que hace mucho los sentimientos se habían transformado en amor.

Ella misma le había confesado ese sentimiento y eso lo hacía sentirse peor porque era correspondido, Sirius Black, si ese era su nombre su edad la podía olvidar solo por una mirada de esos ojos castaños que lo hacían débil y que esta noche lo miraban con un inusual brillo.

-Sirius ¿Nos podemos marchar ya?

-Hermione es una fiesta- sonrió el mereodador al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña que esta noche lucía especialmente guapa con el vestido de gasa verde y que había provocado miradas de admiración se había sentido celoso aunque sabía que no tenía derecho en ella- Es la fiesta de Ginny en realidad toda la semana has estado animada y ahora que ya estamos aquí te quieres marchar ¿Qué ocultas pequeña?

-Tengo veintitrés nada de pequeña y no me gusta la fiesta no es como pensaba llévame a mi casa ¿Si?- el mereodador rió de buena gana y tomando su mana bajo el mantel se despidieron educadamente de todos apareciendo de un instante a otro en la pequeña casa que Hermione había rentado.

-No se porque no rentaste un departamento como yo- dijo Sirius que tras un difícil juicio y una gran donación de dinero al ministerio había logrado recuperar su vida y si bien no era el guapo más conocido de Hogwarts en su tiempo su galanura y atractivo habían madurado como él. Era un hombre no guapo pero si muy atractivo.

-No me gustan los departamentos ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Bien- se encogió de hombros sentándose en uno de los sofás crema de la castaña. Hermione la había decorado de manera muy hogareña y sencilla era un casa típicamente inglesa y muggle, con su pequeña sala un librero, la chimenea y varias fotos entre ella una de ellos dos después de una misión Sirius le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y los dos se veían embelesados o esa era la impresión del hombre que había hecho el favor de tomar la foto. Hermione regreso con un vaso de refresco para él y para ella ganándose otra risa de Sirius.

-¿De que se ríes señor black?

-Eres la única mujer que me ofrece un refresco

-Sabes que no bebo ahora que si quieres…

-No el refresco esta bien

-Es que tengo calor- dijo la castaña sentándose a su lado cruzándose de piernas al tiempo que se quitaba la capa- ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

-Esta precioso- dijo Sirius un poco nervioso. Solo un poco.

-¿Y no te gusto más yo?

-Hermione ya lo hemos discutido soy demasiado mayor

-Ya te dije que no lo eres es una idea prejuiciosa la tuya- dijo quitándose las zapatillas- Creí que tu carecías de prejuicios

-Sabes que Ron esta enamorado de ti

-Lo se- asintió la castaña- ¿Y que hay de lo que yo quiero?- dijo levantándose. Lo siguiente que supo Sirius es que la habitación se lleno de brasas cuando ella se levanto de nuevo y jalando una sola cinta hizo caer el vestido quedando completamente desnuda ¿Cuántas veces no había pensado en ella de ese modo? Demasiadas, tantas que la fantasía no le hacía justicia. El debía ser el racional; sin embargo, nunca había sido su fuerte. El vaso quedo de lado igual que el saco de su frac negro.

La abrazo contra su pecho y sus manos iniciaron un acenso la castaña tembló al sentir las manos masculinas acariciándole hasta llegar a los excitados pechos, un dedo acaricio la aureola en su pecho y los gemidos escaparon de su boca en ese momento Sirius la beso con un deje de amor contenido por varios años. Los ojos castaños de Hermione se convirtieron en unos ojos negros tan oscuros como los de él. Las piernas esbeltas de ella le rodearon por la cintura sintiendo que el estaba tan excitado como ella.

Sin dejar de besarlo la llevo hasta el dormitorio, parecía que todo estaba predeterminado la habitación tenía convenientemente una cama matrimonial lista y preparada para ser estrenada por ellos, la habitación llena de espejos y con un aroma agradable, la luz medio baja y el sonido de algún piano que seguramente sería una grabación.

-¿Lo tenias todo planeado?

-No todo- suspiro ella en su cuello- siempre imagine así la primera vez y...- se sonrojo- contigo

-Entonces hagamos que valga la pena princesa

-Ese mote es nuevo- sonrió ella al sentir sus besos en la cuello- me gusta

Los gemidos de Hermione pararon cuando el se alejo para quedar en igualdad de condiciones, ella también lo había imaginado completamente desprovisto de su armadura tan guapo, moreno, alto, en toda la gloria de su desnudez. Jamás pensó que estar contacto piel a piel fuera tan estimulante. Las manos de él recorriéndola acariciando sus pechos, besando su cuello, su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Ella misma explorando con las finas manos el sentir su piel tomándolo por el cabello negro hasta sentir que nada podría excitarla más. Pero esa noche nada era imposible.

Las manos de él bajaron hasta la intimidad de ella y la acaricio hasta sentir el primer orgasmo en su vida. El sonrió complacido y luego de estarse conteniendo acaricio su rostro y rozo sus labios con los rosados labios que por largo tiempo lo habían invitado a pecar.

-Es hora mi princesa- con lentitud el se adentro en ella hasta romper tan invisible capa- ¿Estas bien?

-Dolió un poco- susurro a ella

-El dolor ya paso- no solo fueron sus palabras se convirtió en hechos cuando los dos se unieron completamente hasta alcanzar la satisfacción total. Hermione lo había imaginado mucha veces, fantasías en su mente, su imaginación no había bastado cuando al amanecer se encontró abrazado por Sirius completamente dormido había sido su primera vez con su gran primer amor si en algún momento se volvían a separar sabía que al menos esa noche esa primera vez habían estado totalmente unidos y que su lazo era más fuerte y tan invisible como la barrera rota por la noche.

ññ ¡Hola niñas bonitas! Perdó por recién actualizarles, ojala que les haya gustado esta "Primera vez" jaja bueno no me queda más que deserales buen inicio de semana y ya saben, las barreras son solo imaginarias ¡Besos: )


	13. Coqueta

**_Coqueta _**

**S**i no tuviera tanto trabajo como tenía muy probablemente Sirius hubiera a tomado a Hermione para sentarla en sus piernas y habría hecho cosas que probablemente asustarían aquellos de momentos sensibles. La castaña se estaba riendo de el provocándola cuando sabía que ese reporte tenía que estar terminado esa misma noche y eran las doce y apenas llevaba una mínima parte de aquel trabajo cuando de nuevo Hermione entro cubierta solo con su vieja camisa azul que apenas si le cubría el muslo, mostraba un poco de escote y las mangas le colgaban.

-Hermione querida ¿Aún no te vas a dormir?

-No puedo no estas tu para arrullarme- le dijo coqueta paseándose por el estudio. Le encantaba su niña en ocasiones toda una señorita madurez y otras ocasiones como cuando estaba él se permitía los mohines de una niña, sonrisas coquetas dirigidas solo a él y un juego infantil que le hacía olvidar sus tristezas pasadas y solo disfrutar el momento.

-Cariño mió si no me distrajeras tanto hace rato habría terminado el trabajo ¿Sabes?- la castaña hizo un ademán ofendido con sus labios rosados de corazón que le pareció muy apetitoso.

-"_Controla tu apetito viejo perro o mañana Moddy te riñera de nuevo por no llevar el informe"- _

Paso otra hora con Sirius enfocado en escribir como había cazado a un mago de pésima reputación robando pelo de unicornio la pluma se movía según sus palabras su mirada divagaba cuando de nuevo la chica apareció con su vieja camisa aunque esta vez a contraluz se veía solo su desnudez, la piel lechosa, el pelo castaño y sus mente te inundo de imágenes eróticas que le recordaron que la responsabilidad no era precisamente su fuerte.

-Hermione- la llamo. Al girarse la castaña se encontró de frente con los dos ojos grises que eran capaces de volverla loca.

-Amor- susurro con voz ronca. La ropa se desperdigo por la alfombra, la famosa camisa azul fue lo ultimo en caer antes de sentir los brazos del otro rodeándole. Sirius la dejo hacer, el se tumbo sobre la alfombra vislumbrando la ilusión que momentos antes se formaba en su mente de una manera muy real. Se estiro a lo largo con su miembro ya excitado Hermione sabía que ser coqueta toda la noche había provocado tal reacción en el cuerpo de él.

Decidida se sentó sobre él gimiendo al sentirlo dentro de ella el sudor recorriéndolos, ambos húmedos, gimiendo juntos conforme el ritmo aumentaba las manos de Sirius acariciando sus pechos mientras ella aumentaba y disminuía el ritmo hasta ambos sintiendo llegar al otro hasta el apogeo de una relación plena. Fue hasta la mañana siguiente en el ministerio que canuto rememora la inolvidable noche.

-¿Sirius terminaste el informe?- fue el saludo de Moddy.

-Pues algo, un poco creo

-Sirius- resoplo- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en lugar del informe?

-¿Te digo?- le provoco Canuto- ¿Quieres los sucios detalles?

-Quiero ese informe en una hora- manifestó antes de irse con gesto sofocado.

Hi Girls!! este salio medio ternurita jaja igual les deseo una buena semana y ya nos estaremos viendo ;)


End file.
